El baile
by Andy-Niki
Summary: Los chicos del club de futbol organisan un baile en el gimnacio y nuestro querido Jude Sharp ve que es la oportunidad perfecta para confesarle sus sentimientos a cierta chica de pelo negro, conseguira el estratega de los inazuma confesarle sus sentimentos a la chica o fracasara por que exsiste la posibilidad de que ella no sienta lo mismo. Mi primer One-Short pasen y comenten.


**Aqui Andy con su primer One-Short, narrado en primera persona por el mis misimo Jude Sharp, que sepan que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y que el One-Short esta vasado en la cancion Time of our life de Big Time Rush, que lo disfruten y no se mueran de lo cursi que me quedo (esto me pasa por escribir cuando estaba medio dormida) ^.^**

* * *

**Narador: Jude**

Me adentre en la fiesta que se celebraba en el gimnasio de raimon, era un lugar bastante grande y su decoración era muy colorida, la música sonaba muy alto y todos los alumnos o por lo menos la mayoría estaban allí pero claro también los profesores que se encargaban de vigilarnos, me abrí paso entre la multitud para ver si encontraba a mis amigos del club de fútbol y a ella pero al pasar por delante de la multitud sentía que me miraban y asi era por que cientos de ojos se me quedaban viendo cuando se daban cuenta de que no llevaba mis googles y mis ojos de color rojo sangre quedaban al descubirto, esto de enseñar mis ojos había sido idea de mi hermana Celia que insistió en que ya era hora de cambiar de look cosa que al principio me opuse pero tras una larga discusión con ella (donde acabe perdiendo) no me quedó otra que venir asi, cuando porfin localice amis amigos me acerque a ellos y ví que ella no se encontraba entre ellos y la desilución y la tristeza me golpeó.

-Jude que bueno que viniste -dijo mi amigo mark

-claro no podia faltar con lo que nos costo organizar esta fiesta -le conteste intentando sonar mas alegre de lo que estaba en realidad.

-se te nota algo apagado hermanito te ocurre algo -escuche decir a mi hermana

-no, estoy bien solo algo cansado -le dije para no preocuparla

-bueno si tu lo dices -contesta no muy convencida

-por cierto Jude sabes que estas llamando mucho la atencion de la chicas sin esas gafas que usas -oigo que dice Shawn

-Mas que creen en ma-le responda

-tal vez pero sabes que yo solo quiero a una -dice mientras coge de la mano a mi hermana, cosa que me molesto y si hubiera tenido un balón seguro que se lo hubiera lanzado en toda la cara.

-mas te vale por tu bien -le digo en tono amenazador cosa que surte efecto

-tu tranquilo, aún que no miento cuando digo lo de las chicas estan casi todas mirandote -dice Shawn entonces me giro para verlo por mi mismo y asi es la mayoria de las chicas me miran y susuran entre ellas cosas que me parece estraño.

-parece que las as vuelto locas Jude -dice axel mientra posa su brazo por los hombros de Nelly.

-puede ser creo que nadie esta acostumbrado a verme sin la gafas -contesto y entonces se me pasa por la cabeza perguntar acerca de el paradero de ella- chicos no habreis visto ha...

-esta alla -dice Silvia y apunta con la mano a una zona llena de sillas puesta para que la gente descanse despues de bailar.

-gracias -digo y me alejo de ellos.

Abanzo con paso firme y decidido pero por dentro soy un mar de nervios que aumenta amedida que me voy acercando a ella, cuando por fin estoy a pocos metros de ella me paro y la observo detenidamente, va vestida de manera informal pero adiferencia de las otras chica ella no lleva puesta ninguna falda ni ningun vestido cosa que la hace destacar y ami parecer se ve mas linda asi, esta sola y mira al piso con un aire aburrido y talves triste que parece rogar compañía de alguien aunque no quiera atmitirlo. Entonces me doy cuenta de que halza la cabeza y nuestra miradas se encuentran mientra mi corazon se acelera y comprendo que cada ves es mas difícil negar que algo en esa chica me trae loco me acerco a ella con la duda de que puedo decirle, ella es hermosa, inusual, la cosa mas bonita de la habitación y no tiene comparación esa chica no es otra que Andrea Aldena la única que ha sido capaz de robarme el corazón aunque para mi desgracia se que ella no siente lo mismo por mí

-hola como estas -le digo lo mas calmado que puedo

-bien -dice con su voz de angel

-no estas muy sola aquí -digo mientras me siento a su lado

-puede pero sabes que me gusta la soledad -me contesta mirandome a los ojos y otra vez se cruzan nuestras rojas miradas, entonces veo como sonríe un poco- te queda bien eso de no llevar gafas Sharp pero creo que te prefiero con ellas

-¿a si? ¿por qué? -le contesto sorpredido

-no se creo que son tu sello y te dan un aire de chico misterioso

-eso crees -digo mirando la pista de baile

-por su puesto

-oye te apetece bailar Andrea -digo levantandome de la silla y extendiendo mi mano en forma de invitación

-no prefieres bailar con alguna de tus admiradoras -dice mientras mira a otro lado

-solo quiero bailar contigo las demás chicas no me importan -digo mientra me doi cuenta de que se me ha escapado lo último

-bueno si tu lo dices gafitas te creere -contesta mientra agarra mi mano y sonrie de manera muy adorable

Caminamos de la mano asta la mista de baile y veo como a mi alrededor todo el mundo nos mira y murmura cosas pero a mi me da igual y por lo que parece a Andrea también ya que está con su finjido aire de chica oscura y sin sentimientos aun que solo yo se que es una manera que tiene de protegerse de los demas. Cuando llegamos a la pista comiensa una nueva cancion y al oirla me doi cuanta de que es una de la faboritas de Andrea y comensamos a bailar, rodeo mis brasos por su cintura y ella rodea con sus brasos mi cuello asi endo que quedemos muy cerca el uno del otro, entonces me doi cuenta de que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Andrea lo que ciento por ella y pongo mi cerebro a trabajar para saber como empesar con la declaracion y una idea me biene al escuchar la letras de la cancion que suena.

Oye-Andrea sabe que esta canción sueños-le dice

-Claro es tiempo de nuestra vida de Big Time Rush-me Responde en tono divertido

-entonces si te digo que no puedo pelear contra lo que siento por dentro -digo en tono misterioso -que pensarias

-pensaria que repites una parte de la cancion, tonto

-posiblemente -digo sonriendo para luego añadir -te acuerdas de que ayer antes de que nos interumpiera Mark iba ha decirte algo pero al final no pude

-si me acuerdo y la verdad me intriga bastante que querias decirme

-bueno, pues queria decir que ...-intento hablar pero las palabras no me salen y asi que una vez mas recurro a la cancion y sin importar lo que pueda pasar empieso a hablar – desde que te vi a los ojos se que eres la unica, eres mi tipo y no puedo dejar que te vayas, cuando estoy contigo nadie se te compara -veo tu rostro y en el se refleja la sorpresa pero eso no me detiene y aun que se que luego me odiaras no pierdo el tiempo y te beso por unos segundos y luego al separarnos digo- te quiero Andrea Aldena

Enseguida pense que Andrea me pegaria o que saldria corriendo pero nada de eso paso y Andrea permanecio inmovil con la mirada en el suelo como si estuviera pensando en lo que dije, entonces veo que levanta la mira y nuestros ojos se encuentran.

-Jude eres un idiota... -me dice y aun que deberia sentirme con el corazon roto no me pasa nada al contrario mi rostro se ilumina por que veo que Andrea se sonroja y dice -pero eres mi idiota -me quedo sorpredido por sus palabras nunca pense que llegaria a gustarle a Andrea pero eso lo demostraba ademas que veo como le hecha una de sus miradas asesinas a todas las chicas que nos miran con ojos de sorpresa y de algo de enfado.

-Entonces Andrea... -de inmediato soy callado por los labios de Andrea y cuando terminamos de besarnos por falta del maldito oxigeno oigo que me dice mientras se sonroja fuertemente.

-yo... tambien te quiero -dice mirando a otro lado para que no vea lo roja que esta

-entonces quieres ser mi novia -digo muy nervioso

-tu que crees... -dice mientras suelta una risita

-vale, fue algo estupido preguntarte eso sabiendo la respuesta

-no fue tonto, biniendo de ti es muy lindo, bueno novio quieres bailar

-si, pero no tendria que decirlo eso yo

Callate Anda-dados Riendo

-por cierto Andrea cuanto tiempo llebas enamorada de mi -digo picaramente

-ha bueno...pues yo... -dice mientras su cara se vuelve como un tomate y al mismo tiempo meda un puñetaso suave en el pecho -eso no te lo pienso decir nuca, me oyes nunca, y ahora callate de una vez -termina de decir mientras me sonrie de tal manera que solo puede acerlo ella

-estabien ya me callo pero por tu reaccion diria que hace vastante tiempo que llevas colada por mi no es verdad -digo sonriendo y ella vuelve a sonrojarse y me mira con su tipica mirada asesina

-Tsk!, no pienso admitir nada -dice intentando hacerce la enfadada, pero antes de que diga algo mas la callo con un beso, luego comensamos a bailar y no asen falta palabras para decir que este es el primero de muchos momentos en nuestra vida junto, asi que ya saben ella es mi novia y como algun chico intente algo con ella que baya preparandose para no ver nunca mas la luz del dia.

* * *

**Bueno gente que les parece muy largo, horrible, desastroso y sin sentido por que yo pienso que esta fatal por lo tanto necesito su opinion y ademas si les gusto (cosa que no creo) planeo aser una especie de segunda parte tambien vasado en una cancion de Big Time Rush asi que manden comentarios, por cierto que les parecio la narracion de Jude, creen que Andrea es tsundere (?) bueno no molesto mas asi que Sayorara **


End file.
